fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaden/Quotes
My Castle Castle Grounds * "What's this? Looks cool..." (item) * "Today I'm going to give grooming my all. I'll raise the bar for gorgeousness!" (weapon exp) * "Hey, buddy. What do you do when you have time on your hands?" (free time) * "You got it! I don't like seeing people get hurt, so I'll do my best to protect you!" (team up, answering) * "I like to be nice to people who are nice to me, then brush my fur, then repeat" (answering) * "I look amazing in anything, that's obvious, but what do you think I look BEST in?" (accessory gift) ** "Thanks for the thought, Avatar. I'll pay you back someday—it's a promise!" (accessory gift given) ** "Whoa, are you really giving this to me?! I promise to pay back the favor, big time!" (accessory gift given) * "Avatar! Buddy! Heard any god stories or hair-care tips lately?" (idle) * "I wonder when our next battle will be. Any ideas, Avatar?" (idle) * "Good work today, Avatar! As always, heheh. You've earned a good night's sleep." (idle) * "Heya, Avatar! Can we talk later? I'm in the middle of repaying a favor." (idle) * "On my honor, I'm gonna find a way to pay you back for all you do. Look forward to it!" (idle) * "Heya, stranger. Want the ground tour and whatnot?" (visiting another castle) * "Today's your big day, isn't it Avatar? Let's party like it's...a great year to party!" (Avatar's birthday) Private Quarters Invited * *yawn* Is it cool if I take a nap in here? * Heehee... Move over and make a spot for me in your cozy, little love nest! (married avatar) Friendship * "I love it when you pet my fur and rub my belly. I just wish you would let me return the favor." * "I've never felt so taken care of. I wouldn't mind coming here more often..." Married * "Hey Avatar! Welcome home. I can think of a few ways to de-stress!" * "I try to be good while you're gone. I never touch anything-just like you asked." * "I wish we could spend the whole day just hanging out. We'd have so much fun!" * "You're back! Someday, I hope we can spend the whole day together!" * "I never feel like I have time with you. Let's just do everything together all the time forever!" * "GAH! ...Oh, its you. I thought someone was playing a prank on me...again." (when awoken) * "Mind if I kiss you? you'll like it, promise! Heh, your cheeks are all red! Too cute!" (1 heart) Armory Rod Shop Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Einherjar Shop Hot Springs "Heya, wifey! As married people, let's do everything together. Even submerge!" - When entering as the female Avatar (married) Gathering Spots Level Up *"I owe somebody big for all this growth!" (6+ stats up) * "I'm so incredible, it should be illegal." (4-5 stats up) * "My fur looks shinier than usual today!" (2-3 stats up) * "Oh well, at least I'm still gorgeous." (0-1 stats up) Class Change * "Groovy, more things to excel at." Confession Roster Help Description Birthday * "Today's your big day, isn't it, Avatar? Let's party like it's...a great year to party!" DLC Pre-Battle Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Do something!" * "We can do this! Right?" * "Come on, let's go!" * "You look tough! Let's play!" * "Need my help? Again" * "Come on! Lets go!" * "I've got your back, buddy!" * "Yawn" * "Oooh." * "This is gonna hurt!" Attack Stance * "I can help!" * "Pay back time!" * "You owe me!" * "Too slow!" * "You watching?" Guard Stance * "Here to save the day!" * "Need a hand?" * "Think again!" * "Hey, that's not nice!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "I'll pay you back, promise." * "Thanks, friend!" * "I owe you one!" Critical/Skill * "Let's play!" * "(laughs maniacally)" * "...My turn!" * "Beautiful and deadly!" Defeated Enemy * "Beautiful, just like me." * "I'm handsome and strong." * "(laughs)" * "Problem solved!" * "This is too much fun!" * "Such beauty!" Defeated by Enemy Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts